Hot Chocolate Is As Good As Veritaserum
by xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx
Summary: Harry is too afraid to admit his feelings to Ginny. One trip to the kitchens during the night leads to hot chocolate, which leads to a lot of blurted secrets. HarryxGinny. Written for the Hot Chocolate Challenge/Competition and The Ginny Weasley Fans Challenge!


**This is for the Hot Chocolate Challenge by chewinggumsandpencils. And I'm a big supporter of GinnyxHarry. DracoxHarry too, but that's irrelevant.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or A Very Potter Musical. Those of you who have watched it will understand why I am adding it to the disclaimer. XD**

**On with the story! XD**

* * *

It was dark. Moonlight shone through the dorm window, casting its light on the young, redhead on the bed. Her four dorm mates, Demelza, Nikki and Vikki, and Angel were asleep, but Ginny wasn't. Her blue eyes were wide open, as she tossed and turned.

"You'd think being tired would help you sleep," she thought to herself, scowling inwardly. She knew the cause of her lack of sleep. Harry. Everyday, she felt something, a sort of painful feeling, in her stomach, and she knew it was because of him.

That bastard.

Five minutes later, she gave up on trying to sleep. Slipping into her slippers, she tried to tiptoe across the r-

"Where are you going, Ginny?"

Ginny jumped, tripped on something, then cursed. Scrabbling to her feet, she turned to the shy, blonde girl in front of her.

"I'm just going to get some hot chocolate, Angel, don't worry," she assured her. Angel nodded shyly, and went back to sleep.

Ginny carried on with Mission: Get To The Other Side Of The Room Quietly.

* * *

"...I don't _want_ to..." Ron murmured in his sleep. Harry rolled his eyes. Maybe the spiders wanted him to tap-dance again.

He lay on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Sleep hadn't come to him easily these weeks. Whether it was the stress of the up-coming OWLs, or... well, he didn't know what else it could be. So he was assuming it was that. Yes, it was just the exams...

"Ginny...?" Ron muttered. Harry cringed. That was exactly it.

Ginny.

Getting up, he decided the kitchens was the only place right now.

'Hot chocolate,' he decided, before grabbing the Map, the Cloak and heading out.

* * *

"Dobby is honored Miss Weasley came to visit him, ma'am!" Dobby beamed. "Would Miss Weasely like anything?"

"Err... I'll have hot chocolate, please," she said awkwardly. She still wasn't used to being called 'Miss Weasley'. Being the youngest in the family meant she got little to no respect, or privacy.

"_Ginny?_"

Ginny spun around, her red hair flying around her face, her eyes wide and slightly guilty, until she saw that it was only Harry.

"I thought you were Percy, just then," she laughed, as the butterflies returned to her stomach to do some gymnastics.

Harry made a face. "I really don't sound like him... Do I?"

Ginny giggled slightly, inwardly cringing. The effect Harry had on her... Was embarrassing.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" she asked.

"Hot chocolate," he replied, settling himself in one of the only seats, as a house-elf scurried towards him.

"Same here," she smiled, as Dobby scuttled to her, cradling a mug of what she assumed was hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate cures everything," he grinned, as another mug came his way.

"Gets rid of all the problems that never leave your head," she agreed.

Silence settled like the snow outside. They sat together, basking in each others presence, simply enjoying the hot chocolate, and the comfortably warm bean chairs.

"How come you need some comfort drinking anyway?" Ginny asked. Harry began to shift about, looking uncomfortable. Ginny wished she hadn't said that.

"Well, I... I suppose... I suppose it's because... because of you," he mumbled. Ginny froze, feeling guilty.

"What about me?"

"It's complicated..."

"I've got time."

Harry sighed, as though he knew she wasn't going to give up. He took a sip of hot chocolate.

"I love you."

"...Er, excuse you. You're in love with Cho Chang," Ginny frowned. It pained her heart to admit it out loud. Harry shook his head sadly.

"I'm... scared. Ginny, you won't believe how scared I am! What if Ron thinks I'm betraying him of sorts? What if Voldemort finds out and uses you against me, like in your first year? What if the Death Eaters take you hostage against me? I _know_ that I'll go with them quietly if they take you!"

"I'll beat the shit outta them!" she exclaimed, punched her fist into her palm for effect, looking excited. Harry gave her look that said plainly, 'Really?'

Ginny pouted. Harry snorted, ruffling her hair, apparently not noticing that Ginny was close to biting him.

"That's one of the things I really like about you. Your unyielding nature. But then again, I like a lot of things about you. The shade of your hair, the way you laugh, that slight smirk you do that gives me the butterflies, your bright blue eyes, your fiery nature..." Harry said dreamily. Ginny wasn't sure if he knew what he was saying.

He stood up suddenly.

"I'd best get going," he said awkwardly. Ginny nodded, and got to her feet. Two house-elves scuttled forward to take their mugs.

"Amazing what simple things like a hot drink can do to you," he grinned sheepishly.

"Hot chocolate is as good as veritaserum," she agreed.

* * *

**Heh heh. I know what you're thinking. 'How the hell is _this _going to win any prize? Well, I kinda** _**know**_** that I won't win anything, but I thought I'd try. XD**

**Buckets of love for reading this to the end,**

**#1N**


End file.
